english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013)
DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens is an American computer-animated television series based on the 2009 film Monsters vs. Aliens. The series aired between March 23, 2013 and February 8, 2014, consisting of 26 episodes. Starring 'Main Cast' *Chris O'Dowd - Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *Diedrich Bader - The Missing Link *Eric Edelstein - B.O.B. *Jeff Bennett - Coverton *Kevin Michael Richardson - General W.R. Monger *Riki Lindhome - Susan Murphy/Ginormica 'Secondary Cast' *Gillian Jacobs - Sta'abi *Haley Tju - Sqweep 'Minor Cast' *April Winchell - Educational Television (ep5), Soap Opera Alien (ep5) *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer (ep25), Chimp (ep25), Cop (ep25), Drools (ep14), Kitten (ep20), Man in Movie (ep8), Pineapple (ep3), Zombie Moon Ape *Diedrich Bader - Alien (ep5), Amoeba#2 (ep9), Base Guard (ep19), Base Worker (ep12), Owner (ep18), Secret Service Agent#1 (ep22), Soldier (ep14), Soldier#1 (ep14), Soldier#1 (ep17), Soldier#2 (ep3), TV Announcer (ep5), Worker#2 (ep13), Worker#2 (ep21) *Eric Edelstein - Aero Tank, Creepy Announcer (ep25), Robert (ep7) *Fred Tatasciore - Admin#1 (ep19), Announcer (ep18), Cats (ep26), Control Voice (ep16), Cook, Red Tag Admin, Robot (ep18), Soldier (ep13), Soldier (ep23), Soldier#1 (ep12), Soldier#1 (ep17), Soldier#1 (ep26), Soldier on P.A. (ep13), Vornicarn *Gillian Jacobs - Female Soldier#2 (ep15), Steam-Screen Operator (ep10) *James Patrick Stuart - Lorcan (ep25), President Hathaway *James Urbaniak - Rule-Bot *Jane Carr - Miss Klangpopper (ep11) *Jeff Bennett - Admin (ep12), Alien Police Chief (ep5), Amoeba#1 (ep9), Base Admin#1 (ep10), Bored Kid (ep18), Chamber Computer (ep3), Chuck Charles (ep25), Computer (ep11), Computer Voice (ep4), Computer Voice (ep13), Computer Voice (ep22), Computer Voice (ep26), Defensinator (ep2), Dramatic Squirrel (ep26), Henry, Hoverchair (ep22), Instructor, Man#2 (ep8), My Car Guy (ep12), Officer Zankar-7 (ep5), P.A. System Voice (ep4), Radio Guy (ep25), Scientist#2 (ep26), Smartphone (ep23), Soldier (ep3), Soldier (ep19), Soldier#1 (ep1), Soldier#1 (ep7), Soldier#1 (ep19), Soldier#2 (ep15), Soldier#2 (ep17), Sports Announcer (ep3), Squirrel#2 (ep5), TV Announcer (ep25), Tablet (ep23), Tablet Voice (ep8), Teddy Alien (ep2), Video Game Voice, Worker#1 (ep13), Zak (ep19) *Joey Richter - Jace Lovins (ep26) *Kari Wahlgren - Baby President (ep2), Female Admin (ep22), Little Girl (ep17), Margaret (ep22) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Admin#1 (ep26), Alarm System Voice (ep6), Base Worker (ep10), Bull Ant (ep1), Computer Voice (ep7), Guard (ep17), Ominous Narrator (ep8), Scientist (ep17), Secret Service Agent#2 (ep22), Security Guard (ep4), Security Guard (ep5), Soldier (ep8), Soldier (ep18), Soldier (ep21), Soldier#1 (ep3), Soldier#1 (ep15), Soldier#1 (ep24), Soldier#2 (ep12), Soldier#2 (ep17), Soldier#2 (ep19), Soldier#3 (ep3), Squirrel#1 (ep5), Tablet Voice (ep2), Test Pilot (ep16), Video Game Voice (ep26), Worker (ep3), Worker#1 (ep21), Zombie (ep14) *Lucas Cruikshank - Smarty (ep13) *Nolan North - Derek (ep21) *Riki Lindhome - Area Fifty-Something Computer (ep7), Computer Voice (ep5), Dance Machine, Escape Pod Voice (ep22), Female Admin (ep26), Female Soldier#1 (ep15), Female Worker (ep13), GPS (ep26), Woman (ep5), Woman in Movie (ep8), Woman on TV (ep8) *Robin Atkin Downes - Academic Dr. Cockroach (ep7), Party Dr. Cockroach (ep7) *Will Friedle - Man-Beast (ep14), Patron (ep14) *and Amy Sedaris as Dr. Cutter (ep24) *and Andy Richter as Pip (ep23) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Josh Gad - Internet (ep26) Category:Cartoons Category:2013 Cartoons